Savior's Independence
by TylerA
Summary: Harry Potter was saved from his abusive relatives by the most unlikely individuals that all believe him able to save them from the Dark Lord. They become loyal to him. Dark Harry, but Lightsided. ManipulativeAD. HarryNarcissaBellatrix ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I want to own him and the beautiful witches that he has in his great tale of adventure, grief, anger, and occasionally romance.

**Savior's Independence**

**Prologue: The Savior's Savior**

A ten year old boy sat in the front yard of his home. Or what could be called his home, as he wasn't exactly a loved member of the family. He wore hand-me-down clothes that came from his Aunt and Uncle. They were very large due to the fact that they used to be his cousin Dudley's.

The boy looked away from his relative's house with feelings of anger and sadness. He knew that he was different, yes. He knew that he was a more intelligent and stronger than others his age, and he knew why. He just didn't know _how_.

The boy, Harry Potter, knew that he was a wizard, and that was the only thing that kept him alive sometimes. His magic helped him survive and grow without the normal occurrences that come from abuse and malnutrition. He loved his magic and tried to use it, but it was particularly hard to do. The magic was slowly coming under his control, and they were becoming one.

'Maybe this is the reason they hate me and I do not know my parents,' Harry thought bitterly. He faced the sidewalk and other houses, sitting on a swing. He watched as small kids yelled excitedly as they played with their families. Harry watched as guys walked in groups laughing and girls walked in groups giggling, with the occasional couple walking and holding hands.

Some of the girls walking by looked at him appreciatively. Others looked in half-appreciation, half-disgust at his clothes. Harry knew he looked good and he had had girlfriends before, but most had stayed away after the rumors made by Dudley. The girls still threw him glances, though.

Harry sighed in frustration and looked into a clear puddle at his feet. He had a strong face, with defined lines. He had a wolfish smile that made girls drop at his feet, and a sort of a barking laugh to go with it. He was tall and well-muscled. His emerald eyes were deep and emotion-filled. Harry had long, shoulder-length hair that shone in the light, straight and soft.

One couple, a short girl with long, blonde hair and a medium height boy, stopped and whispered for a second before they started to walk towards Harry. He watched them, an emotionless expression on his face. He did not particularly care what they wanted, nor did he want to know, but he stayed where he was. They did not look familiar, but he didn't pay attention to his school-mates.

They stopped before him and the girl looked nervous, while the boy looked slightly scared, but resolute. He smiled wolfishly at them. The guy smiled nervously and the girl smiled shyly, while she blushed. "Well?" Harry asked.

The guy swallowed. "We just wanted to know… Well… Your cousin told us something about you and we wanted to know if it was true," he replied, scuffing his foot on the ground and looking at a spot above Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighed and sat back into the back of the swing. "So, what did he say? Am I a notorious cat-burglar again, or a serial-killer that has killed hundreds?"

The couple seemed taken aback. "W-what do you mean?" the girl spoke up, her voice confident, despite her earlier blushing.

"Dudley always finds some rumor to make up about me, so that people will stay away from me. He made my last girlfriend break up with me a month ago because of a rumor about me having slept with a lot of people," Harry said.

The couple looked at him. "Was this rumor true?" asked the guy.

Harry sighed. "Yes, it was, but that was before I went out with her. She was just mad that I wasn't her first."

"Oh," the girl said with a blush and a far-away look.

"Well, he said you were a criminal that did a lot of crimes," the guy said.

"Well, that is just another lie," Harry said. "I have done no crimes."

There was a change about them. A blue light. It seemed to cover them. It looked like his magic.

"We know what you are," said the boy. "We're here to save you from the muggles."

"Muggles?" Harry asked. The two looked at each other for a long moment before turning back to Harry.

"We have much to teach you," said the woman.

Harry looked closely at the two people. "I noticed that you have an aura about you. I guessed that you were magical," he said.

They looked at each other for a long moment. "Mage Sight," the boy breathed. The girl just looked awed.

After a moment, they snapped out of their amazement and introduced their selves. "I'm Rabastin Lestrange," the boy said, "and she is Narcissa Black."

They shook hands and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: People are asking me why Harry is having sex and why he is so tall and muscular in the first chapter. I answered the second one. His MAGIC kept him strong and tall and healthy. As for the sex at ten, wouldn't you want to have some form of affectionate contact if you had lived his life?**

**Anyway, the reason why the Prologue ended weird was because I did not load all of it up. You should go back and read that first. **

**Savior's Independence**

**Chapter 1: The Allies**

Harry dodged to the right as a yellow beam flew past him. He felt the wind from the Cruciatus Curse. He flicked his wand upwards, shooting out a mild Lung Stopping Curse at his opponent, who twirled gracefully away from it. He immediately had to drop to the ground as another Cruciatus flew overhead.

He rolled to his feet and shot off a Cruciatus of his own. Harry's curse clipped Narcissa in the arm and she dropped to the ground with a scream. That was all that she got because Harry dropped the Cruciatus and ran over to her. He picked up her wand.

"Cissa, are you alright?" Harry asked with concern.

Narcissa laughed and as the silvery sound flew over him, Harry relaxed. "Yes, I am fine, love. That was a great duel."

Ever since Harry had been saved at the age of ten, six years ago, he had been trained extensively in every type of magic that his friends knew. He had learned much about everything that was in life also. His friends had made sure of that.

Harry had learned what had happened to get him stuck with the Dursleys, a hell on earth. Peter Pettigrew had been his parent's secret-keeper because Sirius Black would be too obvious, being their best friend. What they didn't know was that Pettigrew was a traitor, and before they knew it, Voldemort had shown up on their doorstep. He had killed them both before turning to Harry, intending to kill his young foe.

Something happened, though. The curse was reflected, leaving Harry with a scar and Voldemort with no body. The ex-Death Eaters believed that it had something to do with the prophecy that Snape had brought in to Voldemort. One thing was certain: Dumbledore knew exactly what had happened, and that was why Harry was going to go to Hogwarts for his seventh year.

Harry had discovered that Narcissa's husband, Lucius, had been killed in service to Lord Voldemort, while her son had been tortured to insanity by the Dark Lord himself. Harry had felt sorry for her, but found out that neither had really loved her that much. Harry had fallen for Narcissa, and he had told her so.

The two had begun a sort of a courtship and now they were each deeply in love with each other. The others were also great friends and Harry considered them family. They had saved him from his abusive family. They trained him for the time when they would go to retrieve the rest of their family. Rabastin's brother, Rudolphus, had died in Azkaban, but there was still Bellatrix, his sister-in-law. She had been framed for the torture of the Longbottoms and sent to Azkaban.

Harry knew that soon they would be going to that island prison to get her and he could not help but feel a little bit of excitement. He would finally get to use his skills in real battle. So much training and he finally had a chance to prove himself. He had some business to take care of in Azkaban anyway.

"So, Cissa, dear, how has the research on Azkaban gone?" Harry asked. "Have you gotten anywhere in finding the plans we will need in the breakout of your dear sister?"

Cissa smiled her cruel smile that made Harry shiver. He knew that they had all been Death Eaters. They had been forced, but they still had _very_ cruel sides.

"Well, there can't be much of a plan, love. We know practically nothing of the layout of Azkaban, but I know how to get to the High-Security Ward from the front gate," she said.

Harry looked toward the ceiling in thought. "Well, that means we have to force our way through the front gates and go from there to the ward."

Cissa smiled. "Very good. A simple plan, although it does not cover everything that is needed. Continue with that thought."

Harry laid his head down on the floor, eyes closed in thought. "Hmm, we could have you and me, in front, warding off the Dementors, while Rabastin gets rid of the aurors," he said wearily. He was sleepy after the duel.

Narcissa grinned at him as he opened his eyes. "Excellent! You will be a great leader one day," she exclaimed.

He smiled lovingly at her and yawned. Narcissa laughed and nimbly hopped to her feet. "I believe we should have a shower and go to bed," she said quietly.

Harry heartily agreed because he was exhausted and ready for bed. He looked at Cissa and saw from the look in her eye that it was going to be a long night. She smiled mischievously as they headed toward the bathroom.

She turned the shower on and started to strip. No matter how many times Harry saw this he couldn't get over how beautiful she was. The view of a naked Narcissa was always enough to wake him up. He quickly stripped and hopped under the water, soon joined by Cissa.

**SEXUAL SCENE – SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS!**

She picked up the soap and started to rub it over herself. Harry gently took the bar and took over that job. He lathered her breasts with the soap, making Cissa moan. He let her breasts run under the water, revealing her sensitive nipples and breasts from under the soap.

Narcissa had closed her eyes during this treatment and she now opened them. With a soft growl, she took the soap from Harry's hand and set it down. She was beyond primed and ready for an explosion. She turned toward one side of the large shower and bent over, her hands braced on the wall.

She wiggled her arse enticingly, causing Harry to groan. Cissa turned and said in what could be described as a growl, "I want that huge cock of yours in me now!"

Harry could not deny her that and stepped behind her. He took aim and slowly entered, causing Narcissa to scream. She could not get used to Harry's large size, but she loved it.

He started at a slow pace, trying to savor the feeling he was getting. As long minutes passed, his speed increased and Narcissa moaned and screamed with pleasure.

The speed continued to increase for what seemed like eternity until they were both hanging on the edge. Harry sped up to impossible speeds as they came together. Narcissa screamed her release and fell, limp onto the wall.

They finished their shower and walked slowly to bed. They were exhausted and when they touched the mattress, they were asleep, arms instinctively wrapped around each other.

Rabastin lay in bed thinking about the scheme that they had come up with. It was straightforward and easy to understand. He just didn't know if Bellatrix was still under the Imperious potion, which caused her to be the perfect servant. Rudolphus had given it to her to make her both marry him and follow the Dark Lord.

He shook his head. "I am the only sane one in my family," he said to himself. "That could be because I'm the last LeStrange left."

He stayed awake until midnight, unable to sleep. When midnight came around, it was time for him to wake the others. He got out of bed and dressed in dark robes quickly. Rabastin opened his door and strode toward Harry and Cissa's chambers.

Harry and Narcissa woke to Rabastin's voice saying, "It's time."

They were still a bit sleepy after their exercises last night, but they got up anyway. Cissa got up with the blanket covering her body, but Harry had no reservations. He hopped out of bed, naked and walked to his wardrobe.

Rabastin grimaced and looked away. He whistled through his teeth, scaring the other two. "Goodness, lad! You're hung like a hippogriff!"

Harry grinned and chuckled while he put on his dark robes and Narcissa, coming out of the bathroom dressed, laughed. The couple, now dressed, gathered around Rabastin.

He glanced at the two, making sure that they had the robes covering themselves up. "Okay, put those masks on and we'll be on our way," he said.

They all threw the masks over their faces and Rabastin activated the portkey. There was a feeling that the land was not under them and that they were flipping through space without coordination. The next moment, they were on their feet, outside of the front gates of Azkaban.

It had taken Harry a while to learn how to land on his feet. Narcissa had told him that people with large amounts of power overrode the portkey and that made it hard for them to land. She said that even Dumbledore had to learn to land.

The front gates were tall and imposing. They were made of ancient stone that looked impenetrable. There were carvings all over the gate. There was a soft glow coming from the gate, and, upon further inspection, Harry found that it was the carvings.

The soft glow was the only light in the dark area. Beyond the light, which reached about ten feet, was a deep darkness. The darkness seemed to consume everything. It seemed to reach out for them.

"The carvings are to darkness out here," Narcissa said. "Beyond that, I don't know."

Rabastin grunted noncommittally and Harry said nothing. He knew that this was part of his job: One, find out what protections that surround Azkaban. Two, get past the protections with help from Cissa and Rabastin. Three, help block the Dementors.

Harry studied the gates closely, unconsciously making his eyes go into Mage Sight. A vision hit him: a prisoner shivering beside a dark form, and then, the consuming darkness. After that, there was a thin blue transparent wall with a few cracks in it. When nothing came after that, Harry stopped the vision.

"What did you see?" Rabastin said in his heavy Scottish accent.

Harry glanced at him and then Narcissa before answering. "The Ministry never updates the shields. There are several cracks in what would otherwise be a slightly powerful shield."

Narcissa raised a pale elegant eyebrow. "Slightly powerful?"

Harry nodded. "They did not update the shields and they have grown thin and weak," he said.

Rabastin walked forward and looked closely at the gate. He shook his head. "I recognize none of these runes. They are too old. I will be of no help," he said.

Narcissa sighed and shook her head when Harry looked at her. He smiled slightly and looked closely at the gate again. He pulled out his twelve inch, ivory, werewolf fang (usually a dangerous thing to put in a wand, but it matched Harry perfectly) wand and ran it over the gate, looking for the largest crack he had saw.

It took several minutes, but his senses, along with memory, helped him find the crack. He took several minutes to explore the weaknesses of the crack before he began to work. He slowly unraveled the shield that surrounded the gate so that he didn't set off the alarm.

Narcissa watched him with fascination. She had only heard about Harry doing this from Rabastin, who had taught him because he was been the Ancient Runes expert. Narcissa was better at Transfiguration and Charms.

Finally, after about five minutes, he was done. "I'm done," he said. "The shield is gone."

Narcissa stepped forward and pushed on the gate which opened without a sound. "Yes, you did, love. Looks like we don't have to hold off the Dementors," she said.

Harry nodded. "Get ready. Take all aurors out, but use no brutal force. We're just stunning, troops."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, or the man himself. I wish I did, but that's a whole other story!**

**Chapter 2: ****The Attack of Azkaban**

John Kent was about to go off duty for the night. He was a barely experienced auror sent to Azkaban to guard for a while to gain a bit of experience. That's what usually happened to new aurors with no experience. They were sent to the 'rock.'

He had been doing this for a while, and the only thing wrong with it was the damp quarters and, even through the protections, he still felt a chill as he passed a Dementor. He had no family, so this was a good idea for him. No one would miss him as he stayed at the prison for long amounts of time.

He was a good auror, brave and quick with a wand. He was an above-average dueler with a large repertoire of spells. John was the second-in-command at the 'rock.' The only people above him were Senior Auror Adam Spinnet, commander of the forces, and the warden, Liam Hilt, a Russian wizard that ran the whole of Azkaban.

Kent was proud of his position. He had worked hard to get to it. He was also proud of the fact that he had rapidly advanced in ranks. John sighed in relief when he thought about the mainland. _Just two more days before I get to go home,_ he thought.

He was interrupted out of his daydreaming by the sound of shouting. He hopped to his feet, wand immediately coming to his hand from his wand-holster. _There isn't a drill today,_ was the immediate thought that came to him. He knew that this was either a brawl between two of the guards or an invasion.

John rounded a corner and ran into two guards about to round the corner. The three of them fell, but John was immediately on his feet. "What is happening?"

One of the guards turned a terrified face toward Kent. "We've been invaded. We were sent to get you and Commander Spinnet!"

Harry strode through the door, entering a large, damp, cold room. He looked at Narcissa, who was in front of him, with Rabastin in front of her. "Where do we begin?"

"At the moment, we're in the 'entrance to hell,' or that's what the guards call it," she replied, still looking around the room to make sure they weren't surprised by guards. "From here, we go down that passageway there." She pointed at an opening in the wall to their left.

The large cavern, which was what it looked like, had several large holes in the walls, which Harry presumed were passageways. The one that Narcissa had pointed to was smaller than the rest, about seven feet tall and six feet wide. The torches that lit the cavern barely gave any light.

"This place is horrible," whispered Rabastin. He had barely been saved from going to Azkaban. He closed his eyes for a second, and Harry knew that he was silently thanking Narcissa for saving him.

Narcissa shook her head and took the lead. She walked to the passageway she had pointed out, and turned back to them. "Come, we must do this quickly," she said.

Harry nodded his agreement and joined her with Rabastin. They were going to continue through the passageway when they heard echoing footsteps coming from it. There was no way to tell how far away the person, or persons were, so they dived to the side, where they could hide behind the wall and peek into the passage.

Harry ended up on one side by himself, with Narcissa and Rabastin on the other. He looked _through _the wall with his Mage Sight, and saw three wizards standing around the corner, huddled together and speaking.

In order to be able to hear them, Harry put a Supersensory Charm on himself. "I saw a flash on shadow on both sides," came a feminine voice. She sounded confused.

"Are you sure?" came a deep baritone. He sounded calm and collected.

"Yes, the warden was monitoring the prison one last time and he noticed the fact that there were three unauthorized people in the entrance hall, and the front gate was open," said the feminine voice. "I came to check it out with the two that came to get you and Henry here."

She paused to take a breath. "We rounded the corner, and I saw someone jump behind those walls."

The man took charge quickly. "Okay, Commander Spinnet should be on his way. We'll have to wait for him to get our orders."

There were two quiet "yes, sirs" and then they were quiet.

"Muffliato," Harry said. He looked over at his companions and said, "There are three, with more are on the way. One of them sounds like a good soldier, calm and collected. The other two are lowly guards."

They nodded and Cissa motioned for him to continue. "They know we're here. The warden has a monitor that shows him if there are unauthorized people in here."

Rabastin swore quietly and Narcissa shook her head. "Looks like we have to do this the hard way," she said. Harry nodded, silently happy that he had a chance to do more than sneakily disposing of a few guards.

Harry nodded." We should attack now, while they're waiting for their superior officer," he decided. Narcissa nodded approvingly and Rabastin grunted.

They stood and Harry let his Muffling Charm fall. Harry went into Mage Sight again, and noticed the guards still standing there, doing nothing. He nodded at the other two, and started to walk down the passage.

John leaned against the wall and sighed. _I wish they would hurry,_ he thought, thinking about the guards that had gone to get Commander Spinnet. They had been waiting for about fifteen minutes and it was extremely quiet.

John closed his eyes and, without having to use that sense, caused his other senses to sharpen. His hearing caught the faint sound of walking and he stepped away from the wall. "Get ready. I can hear footsteps coming from the passage," he signed in auror signs.

They nodded and their wands snapped into their hands. Kent's was already out. He stepped around the corner and sent a stunner into the dimly lit passage. There was no sound, which suggested that it had been stopped by a shield.

"Please, just lay down your wands, and we'll do this the easy way," said John, hoping to either get them to answer, or give their positions away. He swore quietly when there was no answer, but it also gave him a thrill. The invaders knew what they were doing.

Harry led the way down the long corridor, using as much stealth as possible. There were faint footsteps from behind him, and he knew that they would soon be discovered. _That's probably Rabastin, _Harry thought. _He has never been very stealthy._

When they were about halfway down the passage, there was a red jet of light that came from the shadowy corner. Harry was quick, though, and had a shield up before it was even close to them. The Stunner splashed harmlessly against the shield and dissipated.

Harry smiled. He knew exactly which one had to be doing this. This was the calm and collected one. A leader in his own right. He continued walking, holding the shield in case of other attacks. He looked forward to a duel with this man eagerly.

There were a few other tries to get through Harry's shield before they were almost out of the passage. He turned and motioned for Rabastin and Narcissa to get close to either wall, so that they wouldn't be hit. They nodded and moved in close to the walls on either side of the passage.

Harry let the shield drop as he moved to lean in close to the wall on the right. There were two more red lights, and they made a sound as they hit the wall. A deep silence filled the passage as Harry and his companions moved forward.

They were soon at the end of the passage, and they could see a light coming from around the corner. There were two shadows slanted across the wall. There was the faint sound of breathing. _Good,_ Harry thought to himself. _They are smart._

He paused as he came to the corner, and leapt around the corner, wand already flashing with red. Two of the guards dropped immediately, stunned, while the other already had a shield up. The man had a smile on his face as his wand flashed from red to purple.

Harry tried to take him down with a Stunner, but the man was quick. He smiled and switched to harsher curses. "Confringo," Harry whispered, making sure that his mind was shut tight, and he said it under his breath. He had learned early in his training that shouting a curse didn't help.

The curse blasted through the man's shield, but he dodged it agilely. The man sent back another Stunner. _I guess he doesn't want to get violent,_ he thought. _That's his worst mistake._

Harry swept his wand forward and said, "Crucio!"

The yellow flare hit the man, and he screamed out in pain as he dropped to the floor.


End file.
